vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Hyoudou
|-|Base= |-|Boosted Gear Active= |-|Balance Breaker (Incomplete)= |-|Balance Breaker w/ Divine Dividing= |-|Complete Balance Breaker= |-|Welsh Blaster Bishop= |-|Juggernaut Drive= |-|Diabolos Dragon= Summary Issei Hyoudou is the primary protagonist of the Light Novel High School DxD. An extremely lecherous, but otherwise normal high school student, he was born with one of the Thirteen Longinus, a powerful Sacred Gear created by the Christian God that grants him the potential to slay deities should he reach his full potential. However, he is killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare on the pretense of a date, but is resurrected as a Devil by Rias Gremory. Now a Pawn in her peerage, Issei strives to rise the ranks of the Devil Hierarchy in hopes of becoming a Harem King. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-B physically. Low 7-C with Dragon Shot | Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-A | 7-A. At least 7-A with Longinus Smasher | At least 6-C, likely higher | High 7-A Name: Hyoudou Issei, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Red Virgin Emperor, Oppai Dragon (Breast Dragon), Breast Dragon Emperor, Sponge Dragon, Harem King (self-proclaimed), Devil Dragon King, Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Humanoid True Dragon/Devil Hybrid, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Summoning, Resistance to Poison, He is able to boost his own power and that of others with the Boosted Gear, Can read the thoughts of women by listening to their breasts, Can repair his armor in the midst of combat, Can instantly penetrate any defensive ability that would stop his attacks, Attack Reflection, Can instantly destroy a woman's clothes, Can speak any language, Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (His casual Dragon Shot warped space-time. Created several holes in an artificial dimension with sheer physical force along with Sairaorg), Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Wall level physically (Punched Raynare through a wall. Somewhat comparable to Holy Sword Wielders like Xenovia Quarta, but was easily beaten). Small Town level with Dragon Shot (Made a large hole on a mountain with 20 Boosts, after the first arc he can fight against Excalibur Users with 5 Boosts) | Small Town level (Stronger than his previous state) | At least Small Town level, possibly City level (Superior to his previous state after training with Tannin. Casually destroyed an entire mountain along with Kuroka's barrier and made her retreat. Fought on par with a casual Vali) | At least City level (Even more powerful than before. Easily obliterated a complete and enhanced replication of Kyoto) | Mountain level (Casually defeated Shalba Beelzebub, who was equal to the previous Beelzebub, with Ophis' snake) | Mountain level (Crimson Cardinal Promotion is stated to be as strong if not stronger than Juggernaut Drive). At least Mountain level with Longinus Smasher (Easily one-shots Satan Class opponents) | At least Island level (Vastly superior to previous forms. Defeated Apophis and Rizevim Lucifer, who could casually obliterate mountains. Comparable to DxD L Vali) | Large Mountain level (Pseudo DxD is weaker than its true form, but far superior to his Cardinal Crimson form and other God Class opponents. Destroyed several mountains, valleys, rivers and trees turning the area into a barren wasteland. Ravel stated that lower class Gods were nothing compared to him in terms of raw power) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, possibly High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Vali, who can cross entire mountain ranges in seconds) | High Hypersonic+ (Superior to his Balance Breaker form, Welsh Sonic Boost Knight is much faster than even Scale Mail) | At least High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Crimson Cardinal Promotion is vastly superior to any of his Triana forms and grants "godlike speed that far surpasses Welsh Sonic Boost Knight) | Massively Hypersonic (Diabolos Dragon is much faster than True Queen) | Massively Hypersonic (Psuedo-Diabolos Dragon should be slower than Diabolos Dragon) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Wall Class (Punched Raynare through a Church) | At least Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly City Class (Harmed and matched a casual Vali) | At least City Class | Mountain Class (Casually stomped Shalba Beelzebub) | Mountain Class (Traded blows with Sairaorg) | At least Island Class (Far stronger than with his Scale Mail), likely higher | Large Mountain Class (Overtook Rizevim, who is far superior to Serafall) Durability: Unknown (More durable than any human, but can still be easily killed if he's taken off guard by an Angel or another Devil) | Wall level | At least Small Town level | At least Small Town level, possibly City level (Tanked attacks from people who can deflect the Dragon Shot such as Vali) | At least City level | Mountain level (Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake couldn't do anything to him) | Mountain level (Should be comparable to Juggernaut Drive. Tanked attacks from Sairaorg) | At least Island level, possibly higher (Survived blows from Rizevim Lucifer) | Large Mountain level (Pseudo-DxD is all around weaker than the true version) Stamina: High | Superhuman | Superhuman, but Balance Breaker has time limit | At least Superhuman, but stamina can be greatly reduced if he changes Pieces too frequently | Far higher, all previous issues were resolved Range: Melee range | Can reach to several kilometers with Dragon Shot | Dozens of kilometers | Much higher Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear, Dragon-Slayer sword Ascalon, Ryuuteimaru (his familiar, a small living airship) Intelligence: Academically dumb, but a skilled fighter who's capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly, he was even capable of outsmarting Cao Cao with a little bit of prep (note that Cao Cao only had the upper hand because he had researched Issei's abilities thoroughly beforehand). Currently, he is getting smarter every day, as a capable fighter as well as a group leader so as his knowledge regarding subjects such as mythological, supernatural. Weaknesses: As a Devil and Dragon, Issei will take extra damage from holy/light-based attacks or Dragon Slaying weapons (not the case of the left arm), He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them, Most of his move set burns through his stamina solely, The Juggernaut Drive is activated when Issei is overwhelmed by negative emotions such as anger and continual usage of it decreases his lifespan, The Divine Dividing Gear would decrease his lifespan upon use (No Longer the case after obtaining the Dividing Wyvern Fairy), His Diabolos Dragon Mode can be utilized for a limited amount of time and leaves Issei in immense pain after it's released, rending him open to enemies' attacks, Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames will not to work against Albion, Ophis, and Great Red. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Shot:' One of Issei's signature moves. Issei fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. He has also developed a small scale Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans while fending off the members of the Hero Faction who are humans. After his fight with Sirzechs, being inspired by the way he uses his Power of Destruction, Issei starts working on how to redirect his Dragon Shot by moving them in different directions, first using it in Volume 9 against Cao Cao and again in Volume 12 during his battle against Jabberwocky. *'Dress Break' (Doresu Bureiku): The second of Issei's signature move which he uses mainly against females. This moves allows him to strip a female's clothes after coming in contact with them by concentrating his magical energy on the clothes and then by snapping his finger to trigger it. *'Bilingual' (Bairingaru): Issei's third signature move. Bilingual gives him the ability to talk to the breasts of all females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Issei learn his opponents' plans and strategies by asking their breasts; however due to complaints from female members from other peerages, Rias banned Issei from using this technique in Rating Games. *'Flame Blaze:' Following his training with Tannin, Issei learned how to use Dragon Flames through Boosted Gear. He first inhales an amount of air to fill his lungs, then uses his demonic powers to produce a small flame in within his stomach and use Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it. While the air mixed the enhanced fire within his stomach, he breath out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. He's also shown to widen the range of his dragon flames that can engulf the whole sky as shown his battle against Cao Cao in Volume 12. Because of the training, Issei has also developed a high degree of resistance to fire attacks, so that only the most powerful flames, such as those of a Dragon or the Phenex Clan, can injure him. *'Promotion:' Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. In Volume 8, after Ajuka Beelzebub rewrote Issei's Evil Pieces, Issei can now use Promotion anytime and anywhere without the King's permission. Boosted Gear (Būsuteddo Gia): Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to double the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can transfer the multiplied power to a being or object. *'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail' (Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Issei's primary battle form. Issei first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in Volume 2 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. During his first battle against Vali, Issei used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Issei completed his Balance Breaker during his fight against Kuroka, poking Rias' breast to trigger the evolution. In this form Issei can "Boost" without the 10 second limit. At the back of his armor there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Issei's Scale Mail gained a pair of Dragon Wings with pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms, but Issei himself is still inexperience in flying and leaves it to Ddraig. *'Dividing Wyvern Fairy:' Originally takes the form of Dividing Gear (Dibaidingu Gia), a white gauntlet on Issei's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Vali in Volume 4. Issei placed one of the jewels on Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear which allows him to use Albion's dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Issei's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. In Volume 16, Issei is no longer able to use Dividing Gear after gaining a new ability that allows him to create small white Wyverns from the gems of his armor that can not only "Divide" but can also "Reflect" incoming attacks. Unlike the Dividing Gear, It only requires Issei's stamina rather than reducing his lifespan. In Volume 17, Issei manages to change the white Wyverns into red at will where they are able to use Ddraig's powers of "Boost", "Transfer" and "Penetrate" instead. *'Juggernaut Drive:' An ability unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Issei indirectly activates an incomplete version of this form when he thought Asia was killed by Shalba Beelzebub with the negative emotion overpowering him thus triggering the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. From the mouth of the helm appears a laser cannon that shoots a powerful beam. Its finishing move is "Longinus Smasher", an energy beam of immense power fired from a launcher hidden in the chest. *'Illegal Move Trident' (Irīgaru Mūbu Toriaina): The Illegal Move Trident is a specialized technique used by Issei Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. **'Welsh Sonic Boost Knight' (Werushu Sonikku Būsuto Naito): Trident's Knight form. In this form, Issei possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but to make full use of it, Issei must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. **'Welsh Dragonic Rook' (Werushu Doragonikku Rūku): Trident's Rook Form. In this form, Issei possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. It's finishing move is "Solid Impact" (ソリッドインパクト, Soriddo Inpakuto), a punch that has it's power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. **'Welsh Blaster Bishop:' Trident's Bishop Form. In this form, Issei possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor. It's finishing move is "Dragon Blaster" (ドラゴンブラスター Doragon Burasutā), a severely boosted equivalent of his Dragon Shot capable of leveling battlefields and is able to briefly warp space-time around the area it is fired in. However, this attack has a significant amount of charging time and its power and stamina drain are proportional to the amount of time spent charged, meaning that more time must be taken to fire a more powerful attack and doing so will leave Issei winded. *'Cardinal Crimson Promotion:' The Scale Mail's Queen Form that is achieved by gaining the "True Queen". This form changes the color of Issei's Scale Mail armor from red to crimson. Cardinal Crimson Promotion incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Issei's Scale Mail, having power equivalent or more than the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei is capable of using enhanced versions of the Illegal Move Trident abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the three forms of Illegal Move Trident to stabilize it's powers. In his second fight with Euclid, Issei manages to unlock the forbidden finishing move "Longinus Smasher"; however, it leaves a strong fatigue on Issei as it drains a lot of his stamina and depending how one uses it, it can change the environment. *'Penetrate:' One of Ddraig's original abilities before he was sealed into the Boosted Gear. It allows Issei to bypass any defensive abilities (including Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller) that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing. It can also be used to see through women's clothing. *'Diabolos Dragon' (Diaborosu Doragon) is a form that is exclusive to Issei. This is due to the fact that his body is made from Great Red's flesh, which enables Issei to temporarily borrow Ophis' power. In this form, the armor becomes "organic" and changes shape and color from pure crimson to crimson and black. Additionally, this form gains a a total of four wings, each one contain a cannon. Diabolos Dragon grants Issei Ophis's power of infinity, enhancing him to the point at which he was to easily overwhelm Rizevim Livan Lucifer, even with his Sacred Gear Canceller. Issei can use a finishing move called the Infinity Blaster+Longinus Smasher, a move using all the cannons hidden in its wings and energy beam of immense power enchanted by Power of Infinity fired from a launcher hidden in the chest. Two of the cannons are over his shoulders and the other two are under his arms. The Infinity Blaster is so powerful that the blast left Rizevim injured to an extent that his body is almost fatally damaged and with combination of Longinus Smasher it was enough to defeat Apophis a Heavenly Dragon-class Evil Dragon, who is far above Rizevim. According to Rizevim, Diabolos Dragon has similar features to the Juggernaut Drive without the ominous aura. However, the time Issei can spend in DxD mode is very limited, and after the armor is released, Issei experiences immense pain throughout his entire body. *'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' Issei breathes flames that will never go out and will continuously burn until the target is reduced to ashes, even if they're someone as powerful as a god. However, it is unlikely to work to its full effectiveness agains Albion, Great Red, and Ophis. Ascalon: A Holy Sword given to him by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, Issei was able to wield and merge the sword with his Boosted Gear and keeps it stored inside when not in use. Eventually, Issei has learned how to channel the Dragon Slayer power of Ascalon into his Balance Breaker punches, allowing him to harm Dragons more easily. Later, Issei managed to combine Ascalon's Dragon Slayer ability with his Crimson Blaster. Note: It is also noteworthy that the current Issei at his strongest is considered to be Heavenly Dragon-Class. Though it is still unknown whatever Issei at the level of an average Heavenly Dragon-Class or a little stronger than usual Heavenly Dragon-class, because Ddraig himself stated his DxD G form strong enough to give a equal fight to Crom Cruach, who surpass Ddraig and Albion and their primes even in base form, Issei is already making his way to the top-tiers of High School DxD universe, and he has potential to become much stronger in future after access to his Great Red powers, and reach his AxA, and ExE forms. Key: Unboosted | Boosted | Balance Breaker | Post Volume 4 Balance Breaker | Triana Forms | Juggernaut Drive | Cardinal Crimson Full Drive | Diabolos Dragon/DxD | Pseudo-DxD Others Notable Victories: Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) Tatsumi's Profile (Speed was equalized and both at 7-B) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (High 7-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Man's Profile (Speed was equalized and High 7-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Lubbock (Akame ga Kill!) Lubbock's Profile (Speed was equalized and Low 7-C versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6